B020 2019 Year in Review
2019 Year in Review 'is the twentieth bonus episode of Queens of Adventure. In it, DMs Matt and James discuss the podcasts highs in 2019, answer listener questions, and look ahead to 2020. Summary Around the Mic * DM Matt * DM James (and Virgil) As Matt begins, he tries to introduce James, but instead Virgil, the new merfolk npc, appears briefly, planning to take over the show. The duo begin to discuss the past year. Journey to the Midwest The biggest thing this year was the Kickstarter campaign funded trip to the midwest. There were three live shows at venues, Mary's Attic in Chicago and Lush in Minneappolis, as well as a panel show at Gaylaxicon. They also recorded crossover episodes with other podcasts including One Shot Network, NeoScum, and Very Random Encounters. Matt also guest DM'd at Improvised D&D, although that one wasn't recorded. He also interviewed James D'Amato, expert DM. These shows are to be released in the new year. Delving deeper, they did two shows at Mary's Attic. The first with an all new Chicago cast, and one with the Seattle cast, the first time taking that cast to a new city. Both were helped by Dice Boy Jimmy Swaggerty and Nathan Kislet on set up help. The Chicago Queens, Fox E Kim, Jo Mama, and Lucy Stoole, chose the house name House of Geek after the local Chicago Geekhouse. This show allowed them to finally bring these three Chicago queens into the cast after a failed show in May 2018. But thanks to the Kickstarter, they were able to do a lot more with this trip than the cancelled plan. The recordings were excellent, and they have backups, a lesson they learned from earlier this year. They recorded two crossovers with NeoScum. One featured Arson Nicki and Fox E Kim and half of Neoscum. The other had Butylene O'Kipple and Fraya Love and the other half of NeoScum. They also did a crossover with the One Shot Network featuring Matt, Butylene and Fraya and James D'Amato, which will appear on One Shot's podcast feed. They played a new game, a little like Buffy the Vampire Slayer, but they run a gay bar. The tour went next to Minneapolis to the Gaylaxicon convention, where Matt was a Guest of Honor. They did a show there with another new cast: Utica Queen, the Other Jeannie Retelle, and Nocturna Lee Mission. They did have a house name, possibly Dragnauts, chosen over Lord of the Cockrings. The crowd was boisterous and created a lot of chaos with dice rolls, even rolling the audience dice ''under the stage briefly. At another point, as stars surrounded the characters, the audience held up flashlights on their phones to create the stars. Matt even took a video of it. The same day of the panel, the Minneapolis queens came a little early and they recorded a crossover with Very Random Encounters, playing a game called "For the Queen". With 7 people, the largest group they'd ever played with. It will be released simultaneously on Queens of Adventure and Very Random Encounters. Lastly they had a show at Lush in Minneapolis, a comparative palace of a venue. The Other Jeannie Retelle and Utica Queen returned, and Kamaree Williams replaced Nocturna for this adventure. With all of these midwest shows, they already have maybe eight bonus episodes already recorded for 2020, and they dont know how they will be dividing it up and releasing it yet, but it will all come next year. Listener Support James drops a bit of trivia that in the end of year survey they are running it seems there is a 60-40% split between who comes to the show for D&D or for Drag. They encourage listeners who haven't already to take it as soon as possible. The survey is helping them to figure out plans for next year, including if they should continue to travel with the show, which has been one of the goals for the show. Live Shows and travel are expensive and logistically complicated, but something they do want to do. They returned to the Kickstarter, which helped them fund the last trip. They say all the enamel pins that were rewards for the campaign have been sent out (after many trips to the post office - and the idea of having a Post Master General boss in the future). They had help from many people, including artist Cody Shipman, into making those pins. Three people who fill out the survey will win sets of pins. The campaign also led to Guest and Custom episode rewards. Four people will guest and four will customize episodes. Which feed they will be in is not yet known, but the ideas coming in are very excited. This leads to a tangent on Theological Studies and D&D, Clerics, and Gamoran Pig Guards (and a possible Zelda inspired one shot). Speaking of Theology, James asks people to help evangelize the show. They acknowledge they haven't made the podcast easy to share as there aren't a lot of easy jumping on points given lengths of episodes. Another goal for this coming year is to make it easy for fans to evangelize. Matt talks about the time Brian, the namer and inspiration for Sir Throbardon, went to Stormcrow Manor in Toronto in Throbardon cosplay. James suggests Virgil cosplay, and Matt recalls he is connected to Seattle's merfolk community. A Sentimental Journey through the Podcast Switching to the main podcast in 2019, the year began with the Trial of the Queens. They were interrogated and gave unsatisfying answers. This is often sited as a fan favorite episode, and was difficult to record. The DMs were worried the show would be hated. The first time a clip played there was a moment of this is neat for the queens followed by them being nervous about having to explain their choices. The show was intended to be a possible entry point to the show since many people skipped Season Zero (which is reasonable thing to do). Part of the reason for the trial was because there were so many aspects of the world they wanted the queens to engage with, but when they decided to go to the part of the island they were told not to go to, the hosts were forced to decide what to do. Do they loosen up the 'rules' and remove consequences, or explore those consequences. They chose the later, in part because having consequences and decisions impacting the world is important for the show, after how the live shows were mostly one and dones. Opening the kimono a little, James reveals there were various ideas for how Rigo could have been swayed into releasing them, but they really really didn't. One option would have given them freedom and a tour of Glamala. Instead they were sent on a journey where they faced the Kracken Priest, which resulted in them acquiring his Heart which is still impacting the show. From this there was the return to the Golden Palace, training in Glamala, and trip to the Underdark. Dotted throughout were loredump episodes, something James isn't a big fan of. He'd rather it come from players interacting with the world, but sometimes they go for a while without context of the world, and so they have to give it in the form of loredumps. They hope to weave this in better in the future. The focus of the show has become gathering forces and allies against the Kracken. This has taken longer than expected, leading to some things taking months to complete. They are looking into how to change pacing going forward. James envisions the Kracken like the Meteor in Final Fantasy 7. It is a major threat out there, but not here yet. So there is time to do all the side quests and other things you want before the threat arrives. However, when the show began, there were various more immediate threats: The Glamazons, the Devils, the Seaspawn, and the voice in the Underdark. As those have been addressed, there is less immediate threat. They don't want to take a dramatic swerve in the plot to create tension, but they also dont want to jump right to the Kracken. Cast Changes In early 2019, Harlotte O'Scara left the show. Initially it wasn't clear how long she would be gone in story, so they left her absence open ended. Currently there are no plans for her return, which means leaving a note saying she was counting treasure in the woods seems strange since no one has gone looking for her. But now twenty episodes later it would be weird to throw in a reference now. So while not clean, it is what it is. They have brought in two new queens to the core cast: Irene Dubois and Londyn Bradshaw. Irene originally was the first Dice Boy for the first live show at Wunderbred Manor. A year later, Matt was seeing her every week in local show "So You Think You Can Drag" and hearing Arson rave about how good her drag had gotten. So they talked about a place for her in the show. Since Fire Island is closed, how to bring her in was discussed, and making her a Glamazon was a natural choice. She improvised a lot of world building in her first episode. Her flirtation with Lamont was also unplanned but wonderful. In real life, Irene had a gig that conflicted with her recording days for a while, but she will be back. They are going to record a special story with a new cast member tomorrow, a backstory. In Irene's absence they brought in Londyn. She was one of the first performers they approached, but her commitment to the Seattle Imperial Court system kept her away for the first year or so. They kept in touch, and occasionally she would ask about openings. So they jumped at the chance when the opportunity came. Londyn warned them she likes to cause trouble, and she definitely has been trying to. This tendency towards mischief isn't malicious, as can happen in some D&D games. This seems to come out of a drive to humor, and remains a good team player. Having come in later, she is able to find great hooks into her place in the world. As to date only two main episodes with her have happened, and three alternate Londyns, it is hard for a listener to get a handle on her character. She too will get a backstory episode and her ideas line up nicely with the show. Summer Live Shows The show, before going to the Midwest, did a number of live performances in Seattle, including a show at Kremwork, a show at PaxWest, and a Live Stream. The live show was a loose adaptation of D&D module At the Cult of the Reptile God they called Versus the Lizardpeople. Irene was not a player, but took on the role of Explicita Defilus, a villainous npc. This was Londyn's first live show. Unfortunately, the microphone feed is too quiet. There is an iPhone recording as well that is audible but not wonderful. They are trying to make this work. They don't think it will work as a bonus episode people should have paid for. They may also do this one again with a different cast, in Seattle or elsewhere, since the show is written and Irene knows it. The PaxWest show was in the Sasquatch room, with the largest and most boisterous audience. This was the first time Irene played in a live show, and wasnt part of the support of the show. For Pride, they did a collaboration with the Prism Pals show. Each show would do a different pride flag color. Theirs was Orange, healing. This was the first release with Londyn, and may have been her first recording (the other possibility being the merfolk arc). This episode, Pernicious Poisoning of Peachblossom, could also work as a live show. Lastly they did a live stream to launch the Kickstarter campaign, Mr Boogaloo's Dungeon Dash. It was the first show to feature all five queens. At the end of the stream they launched the campaign and got $1000 before the stream ended with a wig reveal at the end. Matt also got put in drag to fulfill the previous year's live stream promise. If he did drag again, he would shave his beard. They also did another Extra-Life live stream, welcoming a new character, Deven Green playing a tabaxi bard who came with her own autoharp on this adventure. At year's end they have now reached 20 queens on the show, and more to come. Fan-Art and Conventions They discuss various fan art that has come in all year, from Cody Shipman and Terry Blas, as well as Swordie, Alex Boke, Rafael CV, Karin Newlan, and Levi Hastings. They love seeing the fan art. It lights up the queens faces. People have requested a fan art gallery (with artist permission). Outside the show, Matt attended Descent into Avernus, a D&D convention, and DragCon, both in Los Angeles. At each one, he had interesting interactions, explaining the show. Many drag people were shocked to hear they could do drag with D&D. He also scouted venues for possible Los Angeles shows in the future, long a goal. Question and Answer Towards the end of the episode, the hosts turned to answering user questions or comments. Two questions came in about Virgil - James explains he was not originally planned. Originally the queens would meet Londyn in the dragon turtle but due to scheduling issues things were shifted around. It made sense for them to meet someone inside the turtle, and the idea of a character you're not charmed by immediately fit the atmosphere of the gross interior of the turtle. As for his voice, James has a limited repetoir, and half-way between Riffraff from Rocky Horrors and Professor Snape works since the queens are meant to know what to make of him yet. How do you fit the monsters to the universe/ How much rebalancing do you need to do? - They read through a lot of stuff from D&D official releases and occasionally homebrew things. They adapt as needed. Belfry Ramshackle is a retooled Jarlaxle Baenre from Dragon Heist, with some abilities swapped with Xanathar Rogues. She also has Silver Flame, which they haven't dug into much. Barb is a Barbed Devil and doppleganger mixed. Lashes is a modified shambling mound, and the wig are other things on that tree like awakened shrubs. Seaspawn were made undead for Fraya's turn undead ability, and to make fodder characters that are okay to be destroyed without moral issues. They made a few new fish types, such as the puffer fish. And again, they adapted At the Cult of the Reptile God for their Versus the Lizard People Show. Rigo is Order Domain Cleric from Ravnica, created as a character player sheet paired down to a stat block. They tend to shorten combats to fewer rounds. They also have adapted the fourth edition Skill Challenges, they think successfully, and the players make it more narrative. They also have had 4th edition minions, with minor monsters having only one hit point, not that the queens would know that. The Lore is similar. Anything from the Forgotten Realms is valid and could have happened, but so long in the past that its truly forgotten unless relevant. Is there a World outside Fire Island? - Definitely. The queens started roughly in the Sword Coast region of Faerun, now more like Fauxrun. The Star Metal Hills were seen, they were even outside Phandelin at some point. The backstory adventures planned may tie into this before they leave Fire Island. Past work as DMs? - Matt had no experience. They even contemplated hiring a DM until James walked him through it. The starter kit helped a lot. James started playing in middle school, mostly just read the books, and then played online via bulletin boards and email with 2nd edition. Confused, he wrote his own (bad) rpg Advanced Cows & Carnivores. 5th Edition actual plays like Adventure Zone and Acquisitions Inc brought him back in. Do you feel like the show is expanding/getting more intention? Anything we (fans) can do? - They feel like the show is maintaining size, but their goal is to grow in the new year. They also again want to make it easier to share the show in the next year. The show started as an experiment, and now that they know there is support they've built a foundation. Now they want more people who would enjoy the show and be entertained by it to have that experience. What's the backstory with the Queens and hosts? How did the queens decide to continue playing after the first show? - Matt started by reaching out to the drag and burlesque world in Seattle. While he was traveling in Europe, he did voice calls with Queens who were purportedly nerdy and into the idea, then brought them together for a trial show. They originally had the idea many years ago, but after getting some feedback at DragCong 2017, they decided to just go ahead and do it with a goal of doing the show at PAX that Fall. All the queens had worked together to some degree, which was important to them with casting. They wanted the cast to be comfortable with each other, something they continued with other casts. What helped keep the queens was that they pay. It is important to the hosts that these are professional entertainers who need to be paid for their time/talent/and skills. But all groups they've worked with have found it fun and enjoyable. Utica Queen in Minneapolis said she couldnt believe this was here all along and now there is a community that wants to cheer for her doing it. The show also allows queens to broaden their platforms beyond the bars, and help them with their goals to maybe act or do How close have you gotten to a total party kill? - Arson was knocked out once, and there was a moment in the first beach battle where James realized a Thunder Wave would have wiped out half the party, and one who was unconcious would have been killed. Killing a character so early, or breaking the rules to keep them alive, wouldn't be satisfying narratively, so they pulled the queens back. The theme of fists from various episodes: '''James thinks its cool that this was noticed. He mentioned that the Crotch Bodyguards were to have red fists on their clothes as well, but it was never seen in canon. They like this sort of sprinkling of canon throughout the story for folks to find and maybe for the characters to explore. Whatever happened to Butylene's werepomeranian curse? - Sometimes we just kind of forget. The official answer is "Hmmm, time will tell!" but in reality they have to figure out how to deal with what they forgot about. Matt jokes that Butylene will be shocked when that comes back. James promises a return to the Pomeranian, given the general fan interest. With that exciting dangling cliffhanger, the DMs wrap it up and thank the backers again for all their support of the show. Behind the Queens Robe During the Intro and Outro, DM Matt plugged again the listener survey. At the time of recording, there had been over 150 respondents, more than the 100 the creators set as the goal to unlock a bonus episode. Category:Episodes Category:Bonus Episodes Category:Behind the Queens